We'll Be Coming Back
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and friends are in a local danceclub where the orange head spots a girl with crimson hair on the dancefloor the a cheering crowd surrounding her as she dances. Is Ichigo brave enough to ask her for a dance or will he get help from the one and only, Keigo Asano. IchixOC Rated T to be safe and please enjoy! :


_We'll be coming back_

**Ok I thought of doing a song fic as well and I assure you this song deosn't belong to me as it belongs to Calvin Harris and Example. The anime, Bleach or the main character doesn't belong to me as they belong to Mr. Kubo-sensei but the plot and the Bleach OC, Akira belong to me and this is a one shot  
**

_We took it all apart_

_But I'm wishing I'd stayed_

_In the back room something I heard you say_

_We didn't want to call it too early_

_Now it seems a world away_

_But I miss that day, are we ever gonna feel the same?_

_Standing in the light till it's over_

_Out of our minds_

_Someone had to draw a line_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_I don't even care if I know you_

_Out of our minds_

_Sad to leave it all behind_

_We'll be coming back_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

Ichigo watched as a crimson haired teenage girl dancing on the dance floor and he saw her doing the moves to the song. His idiot friend, Keigo Asano saw him staring at the female dancer as she moved her hips to the beat and he smiled "Hey Ichigo, go ask her for a dance?" as he shoved his orange haired friend towards the dancefloor where a crowd surrounded the dancing teen. Ichigo gulped nervously as he was pushed forwards towards the cheering crowd.

_You can see it from afar_

_We were riding that wave_

_Blinded by the lights, and it's something I crave_

_We didn't want to call it too early_

_Now it seems a world away_

_But I miss that day, are we ever gonna feel the same?_

Soon, the eldest Kurosaki was infront of the crimson head and said over the loud music "Would you like to dance with me!" This got the dancer's attention as she looked him up and down and smiled gently "What's your name?" Ichigo went "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and what's yours?" The crimson haired girl smiled again "My name is Akira Namikaze and what was it you said?" she watched as the orange head blushed a deep red colour giving him the exact colour of a strawberry and he asked "Would you like to dance with me, Akira?"

Akira smiled before accepting Ichigo's offer for a dance and put her hand into his outstretched hand before dancing again.

_Standing in the light till it's over_

_Out of our minds_

_Someone had to draw a line_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_I don't even care if I know you_

_Out of our minds_

_Sad to leave it all behind_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

The orange head's friends watched in amazement at the fact he never told them, that he was a good dancer and they saw him mirroring Akira's movements perfectly with matching speed and agility, known for being used by the best of the best.

_Gonna rise, gonna fall, getting pulled apart_

_And we all do it all cause it stole our hearts_

_Gonna light up the skies, so ignore the stars_

_And we all do it all cause it stole our hearts_

As the song was going into it's final stages, the crowd and Ichigo's friends were in awe at the sight of the two dancers moving so fast and so gracefully who were on the dancefloor.

_Standing in the light till it's over_

_Out of our minds_

_Someone had to draw a line_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_I don't even care if I know you_

_Out of our minds_

_Sad to leave it all behind_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

Whrn the song finished, everyone saw two heavily breathing teenagers who were standing in the middle of the dancefloor before they all broke into applause at the performance. Ichigo started blushing in embarrassment and Akira bowed deeply which Ichigo copied. When they lifted their heads up, Ichigo's idiot friend pushed the orange head into Akira and they saw that the two dancers were kissing, but when they seperated, they turned murderous on Keigo and Ichigo said evilly "After you, Akira?" Said crimson haired teen grinned dangerously at the cowering brunette and pounced on him. Ichigo watched as the Keigo got kicked in between the legs and all the guys there groaned and flinched at the sound of the impact and they all thought one word "_Ouch!_"

**Please review if you would like another one-shot**

**Thank you**


End file.
